Łowca Śmierci
Tak Ziral zatytuował swój dziennik. Prolog Plaża w Ga-Koro. Nie wzbudzając zadnych podejrzeń, przemknął po niej tajemniczy cień. Jednak zaraz stanął jak wryty, widząc, że został zaskoczony. Zza krzewów wyskoczyła drużyna Toa. Mroczny Łowca usiłował uciec, ale został zaskoczony przez Toa Ziemi. Walka skończyła się niepowodzeniem Toa. Dołączyli inni DH. Trzeba było się wycofac z walki. Dwóch członków drużyny umarło. Pozostała trójka zdecydowała się na rozejście. Ich decyzja nie spotkała się z całkowitym poparciem. Mimo bycia liderem, nie przekonałem reszty. Wpis 1 Nazywam się Ziral. Jestem Toa Powietrza. Po rozpadzie drużyny podążyłem do Wielkiej Świątyni, by szukac wsparcia u Mata Nui. Gdy przechodziłem przez Ta-Koro, minął mnie Ta-Matoranin. -A wy co? W obliczu zagrożenia Toa łażą po mieście?-zapytał. -Nie zrozumiesz-powiedziałem mu.-Jakież to nowe niebezpieczeństwo? -Mroczni Łowcy zaatakowali. Uciekam na Północny Kontynent. -W pojedynkę? Nie mam szans!-zawołałem.-Słyszałeś, co z resztą Toa? -Zostali wyłapani. Wszyscy. I wtedy Matoranin cofnął się do tyłu. Głos mu zamarł, zaś palec wskazywał nade mnie. Odwróciłem się. Coś we mnie strzeliło. Upadłem. Wpis 2 -Nie jestem Toa. Nie chcę byc Toa. Te słowa powtarzałem, trzymając w palcach ten Dziennik. Tak, jestem DH (Doktor House). Mroczni Łowcy mnie zwerbowali i poddali mutacji. Byłem silniejszy, zwinniejszy i mądrzejszy niż przed zwerbowaniem. Przydzielono mi jako partnera niejakiego Khizara. Był on Steltianem. I razem wysłano nas na misję rozprawienia się z niedobitkami Zakonu Mata-Nui, walczących na froncie Metru Nui. Resztką sił bronili dostępu do miasta. Gdyby zawiedli, Mroczni Łowcy przejęliby Metru Nui. Kusząca wizja, czyż nie? Wpis 3 Khizar nigdy nie był zbyt inteligenty, ale odznaczał się dużą siłą fizyczną. Gdy płynęliśmy statkiem w stronę bazy niedobitków, Steltian co jakiś czas podejrzliwie spoglądał na mnie. -Na co się gapisz?-spytałem. -Ziral...ty chyba... -Co? -No ty...jesteś jakiś...mroczny. -Jeśli teraz się opamiętałeś, jestem Mrocznym Łowcą... -Nie, nie to...masz na sobie Pijawkę Cienia! -Co takiego?-po tych słowach spojrzałem po całym swoim ciele. Nigdzie nie było Pijawki. -Co ty gadasz, Khizar?-rzekłem, patrząc w jego stronę. Miał załadowany i wycelowany we mnie miotacz. Wpis 4 -A więc ubzdurało ci się, że zabijesz mnie, powiesz reszcie DH o mojej śmierci w czasie walki i zgarniesz całą nagrodę dla siebie?!-wybuchnąłem. Khizar pokiwał głową.-Przy twojej inteligencji to sam sobie nie poradzisz...czas zrobic z tobą porządek! Podskoczyłem do góry, omijając trzy pociski, po czym wylądowałem za plecami Khizara i chwyciłem go za szyję. -Mógłbym cię zabic-rzeklem.-Ale to byłoby złamanie regulaminu Mrocznych Łowców. Tak więc...ciesz się, że jeszcze żyjesz. I z całej siły rzuciłem go na ziemię, po czym wróciłem do sterowania statkiem, słysząc żałosne pojękiwania obolałego Khizara. Wpis 5 Dotarliśmy wreszcie na wybrzeże Metru Nui. Był tam obóz DH. Weszliśmy do namiotu. Siedziało tam czterech Mrocznych Łowców. -Co z niedobitkami Zakonu Mata Nui?-spytałem. -Niedobitkami?-spytał dowódca obozu.-Tak się wydawało. Sądziliśmy, że to ostatni z nich, a gdy przypuściliśmy atak, okazało się, że jest ich o wiele więcej. Zdziesiątkowali nas. Zostałem sam, w towarzystwie trzech Mrocznych Łowców. Łącznie z wami to będzie nas sześciu. Kontra około pięcdziesięciu wojowników Zakonu. Nasze statki spłonęły. Czekamy na śmierc. -Ja mam statek-powiedziałem.-Odpłyniemy nim do bazy, a wrócimy z wielkimi posiłkami. Wygramy tę wojnę. Opuściliśmy namiot. Zobaczyłem mój statek...w płomieniach. -No to jesteśmy uwięzieni-powiedział Khizar. Wpis 6 Następnego dnia jeden z Mrocznych Łowców został wysłany na zwiady. Już nie wrócił. -Jest nas coraz mniej. Nadejdzie i nasz czas-przepowiadał dowódca obozu. Nie znoszę takich przepowiedni. Pewnie samemu załatwiłbym sporą grupę wojowników Zakonu. A oni ciągle o naszym "końcu"... Jednak, nie ukrywam, ogarnia mnie lęk. Zakon sprytnie wykiwał DH. Ten dzień upływa w atmosferze przygotowania na uderzenie. Na szczęście nadchodzi noc. W nocy Zakon nie zaatakuje - wtedy jego wojownicy nie mogliby celnie strzelac z miotaczy czy używac mocy. Tak więc na razie byliśmy bezpieczni. Wpis 7 W nocy, podczas której wartę pełnili Khizar i dowódca obozu, z imieniem kodowym Cichy Zabójca, obudziłem się. Było bardzo późno. Coś kazało mi wstac i wyjśc z namiotu. W świetle księżyca zobaczyłem dwie sylwetki. Podczas gdy jedna rozglądała się po okolicy, druga wyjmowała sztylet. I gdy do sylwetki z nożem druga sylwetka była odwrócona plecami, nóż został wbity w plecy . Rozległ się wrzask. -ZDRADA!-krzyknąłem i podbiegłem do zabójcy i jego ofiary. Mijając ciało, zobaczyłem, że to Cichy Zabójca. -KHIZAR! Steltian zaczął uciekac. Nie udało mi się go złapac. Zniknął w mroku nocy. Wpis 8 To straszne. Zostałem ja i dwóch Toa. Naprawdę nie wiem, czy sobie poradzimy. Oczywiście najpierw wierzyłem w zwycięstwo, ale po stracie Cichego Zabójcy i jednego Toa oraz zdrady Khizara, który znał wszystkie nasze plany, nadzieja powoli mnie opuszczała. -Musimy opuścic obóz. Oni już wiedzą o naszej kryjówce-zdecydowałem. Dwóch Łowców pokiwało głowami, bez chociażby cienia entuzjazmu. Zwinęliśmy namiot i opuściliśmy obóz. Gdy przechodziliśmy wąską drogą między wielkimi głazami, coś stuknęło obok mnie. Intuicja wzięła górę. Blyskawicznie wystrzeliłem pistoletem w miejsce stuknięcia. Zobaczyłem Toa Grawitacji z przebitą na wylot głową. Leżał na ziemi. -Zakon nas ściga-oznajmiłem.-Więc niezależnie od tego, gdzie się zatrzymamy, oni i tak nas znajdą. Nie marnujmy czasu! Rozbiliśmy więc namiot obok drogi. Przez noc nikt nie spał. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Wpis 9 Gdy słońce wzeszło, ujrzałem jakieś sylwetki za skałami, biegnące w naszą stronę. -Zaatakowali nas!-krzyknął jeden z DH. Przygotowaliśmy się na uderzenie. Załatwiłem jakiegoś Toa strzałem z miotacza. Potem zatrutym ostrzem odciąłem jednemu głowę. Gdy wprowadziłem się w szał bitewny, nie zauważyłem niepozornego Matoranina, podkładajęco coś na miejsce, w którym paliliśmy ognisko. -Już!-krzyknął Matoranin.-Odwrót! Wojownicy Zakonu uciekli. Ostatni pobiegł Matoranin, rzucając pochodnią w to coś, co położył na ognisku. Jedyny wiedziałem, o co chodzi, ale było już za późno na ostrzeżenie kompanów. Stanąłem na głazie, za którym było niewielkie, skaliste urwisko, i zeskoczyłem z niego. W ostatniej chwili uniknąłem wybuchu. Na pewno zabiło to resztę Mrocznych Łowców. Zostałem sam. Wpis 10 Nie byłem w stanie wyjśc z kryjówki. Nagle usłyszałem głosy: -Nie żyją. Zabierzcie ich ciała. Może ich bronie na coś się przydadzą. -Zaraz...a gdzie Ziral?-Mroczny Łowca poznał ten głos. Należał do Khizara. -Uciekł. Całkiem sprytnie. Jeden Łowca i tak nie ma szans. Zostawmy go. Z terenu byłego obozu rozległy się kroki. Wojownicy Zakonu odchodzili. Po ucichnięciu kroków stwierdziłem, że nikogo juz tam nie ma i mogę wyjśc. Jednak ujrzałem tam Khizara! Był do mnie odwrócony plecami. Wystarczył strzał z miotacza, by, zraniony, upadł. Podbiegłem do niego. -Zaprowadzisz mnie do kryjówki Zakonu! Jasne?!-krzyknąłem, celując mu w głowę. Posłusznie pokiwał głową. I dobrze, bo inaczej by ją stracił... Wpis 11 Zakon wreszcie przestał mnie ścigac. Gdy siedzieli mi na ogonie - przed ostatnim atakiem - czułem się, jakby oglądali mnie z Kryształu Arvandu. Khizar był odpowiedzialny za stratę całej drużyny. Nie zamierzałem mu tego darowac. U wrót twierdzy znów staniemy się wrogami. Na razie jednak postanowiłem wyciągnąc z niego informacje. -Ty...-nagle wpadła mi do głowy pewna myśl.-Ty podpaliłeś statek, gdy ja rozmawiałem z Cichym Zabójcą! Pokiwał głową. Wpis 12 Na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys wielkiej budowli. -Twojego marnego żywota dobiegł kres-powiedziałem do Khizara. Ale zaraz...ten głupiec biegnie prosto do bazy Zakonu! -Gdy cię dorwę, mój uśmiech będzie ostatnim twoim wspomnieniem ze świata żywych!-wrzasnąłem i rzuciłem się w pościg. Wpis 13 Gdy Khizar przebiegał pod stosem głazów, na których wypisane były groźby Zakonu, strzeliłem w ten stos. Kamienie runęły na Steltiana, przygniatając go do ziemi. Wycelowałem w niego pistoletem. -Twój czas minął-powiedziałem. I wtedy zauważyli nas strażnicy twierdzy. Czterech Toa pobiegło w naszą stronę. -Czemu ja zawsze mam takiego pecha?!-wykrzyknąłem. Wpis 14 Rzuciłem w nich zatrutym mieczem, a ten wrócił do mnie jak bumerang, trafiając przy okazji wszystkich strażników. -Oby mi się udało-szepnąłem. Żaden Toa nie zginął od uderzenia. Zaczęli mnie ścigac. Z racji tego, że ostrze było zatrute, zaczęli powoli się poruszac. Ja uciekałem i sprytnie omijałem ciosy, aż wszyscy Toa padli martwi na ziemię. -Zostawię cię tu, Khizar, bez najmiejszej nadziei na ratunek-rzekłem i ruszyłem w kierunku twierdzy. Wpis 15 Ominąłem główne wrota i skierowałem się na tylne części fortecy. Obok mnie szumiało morze. Wyciągnąłem sztylety i zacząłem się wspinac. Gdy dotarłem do okna, wskoczyłem przez nie i rzuciłem sztyletem w niczego nie świadomego Toa Ognia. Zginął na miejscu. -Czas na małe polowanie-rzekłem i wyskoczyłem za drzwi pomieszczenia. Natychmiast uśmierciłem pistoletem Toa Psioniki. Szedłem oświetlonym korytarzem. Starałem się iśc jak najciszej. I skutecznie. Wpis 16 Nagle usłyszałem wiele głosów zza drzwi. -Wysadzimy to w bazie DH-powiedział jeden z wojowników Zakonu. -Materiały wybuchowe-pomyślałem i wskoczyłem do środka. Dookoła było mnóstwo dynamitów i innych materiałów wybuchowych. Pobiegłem przez pomieszczenie. Biegłem, okrecając się wokół siebie. Strzelałem i wysadzałem mieczem wszystko, co wybucha(a w pomieszczeniu było tego naprawdę wiele). Za mną ciągle powstawały wybuchy i zabijały wojowników Zakonu. W końcu, gdy dobiegłem na sam koniec tego wybuchowego obszau, zauważyłem, że jestem jedyną żywą istotą w tym pomieszczeniu. Spojrzałem na sporą grupę zabitych. -To wcale nie takie trudne, jak myślałem-mruknąłem. Wpis 17 Ruszyłem po schodkach na górne pomieszczenia. Otwarłęm kolejne drzwi. Tam też było sporo materiałów wybuchowych. -Chyba mam pomysł-mruknąłem. I wtedy usłyszałem kroki. Stanąłem obok drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś Toa. -Z upoważnienia Helryx atakujemy na bazę Mrocznych Łowców. Jednak pozostaje kwestia, jak dostarczymy to do twierdzy. -Mój panie, gdy widzę, jak pokonałeś Mrocznych Łowców, myślę, że już nic ci nie stanie na przeszkodzie-rzekł, wchodząc drugi Toa i ukłonił się. Wpis 18 Nie zauważyli mnie. Spostrzegłem, że za drzwiami też jest kilku wojowników Zakonu. I wtedy rzuciłem dwoma sztyletami. Jeden zabił przywódcę Zakonu, a drugi jego sługę. Czekający na korytarzu rozbiegli się po twierdzy i wszczęli alarm. -To moja ostatnia szansa-pomyślałem. Strrzeliłem w materiały wybuchowe i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Wylądowałem obok twierdzy, gdy ta wybuchła. Wpis 19 Jak się okazało, Khizar przeżył. Rzucił się na mnie. Odparłem jego ataki rzuciłem sie do tyłu. Przeturlałem się i uniknąłem strzału z miotacza. Strzeliłem do Khizara pistoletem. Steltian jednak zrobił unik. Gdy ostrzekliwałem go, rzucił się na stos kamieni, pod którym niedawno leżał. Trzy razy chybiłem i w końcu na mnie skoczył. Wypchnął mi miecz. Prezturlałem się i uniknąłem jego włóczni. Chwyciłem miecz szybciej, niż przewidywał, i poderżnąłem mu gardło. Zobaczyłem na morzu statek Zakonu. Wiedziałem, co robic. Wpis 20 Wpływałem właśnie na Odinę. Przywitali mnie dwaj DH - wartownicy. -Gdzie Khizar?-zapytał po chwili jeden. -Zginął...ale ja dałem sobie radę-odparłem. -A więc pokonałeś tych niedobitków Zakonu?-dopytywał się drugi. -Nie wiesz nawet, o kogo pytasz-uśmiechnąłem się. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737